


i got you.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Polyamory, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "I’m on a big study/homework grind because I have an event tomorrow that’ll take up my homework time. Anyways,ay you please write a pattiexreaderxgeorge where the reader is studying for some big college test and they cheer the reader on? Thank you!!"





	i got you.

“Something something divided by something equals… something,” you whispered to yourself. Pure nonsense of course. None of this made any sense to you but it was too damn important to ignore or procrastinate on. Damn it. You had to do it. You wanted to do it. But it was just… difficult. Both the various assignments but also the fleeting ability to focus. **  
**

Right now, your mind and concentration was a damn game of whack-a-mole.

You groaned as you dragged your palm against your face, you pen beating against the table in your other hand. Good thing you studied at home and not in a library. You were sure your wonderful cursing would go unappreciated there.

Which did remind you something as you looked around your living room. You were home. So where were your boyfriend and girlfriend? Neither had work today, something that was incredibly rare, and yet they were nowhere to be found in your home.

Maybe that was for the better. You had to concentrate on this… thing. These numbers and letters that were just so unbelievably boring, God. Why did you have to do this?

Oh, wait, let’s not go off on this tangent. Stick to the working part of this and not so much the ceaseless groaning and moaning. Now, if the numbers would just stay still in your mind and not get all messed up in all other thoughts, that would be wonderful. Focus… Focus. Focus!

You head the front door opened and immediately sprang out of your chair.

“Darling?” A soft voice called out.

It was Pattie! Oh, lovely Pattie who could save you from this mess. Oh, lovely Saint Pattie.

And so you rushed to the door and embraced her in a fierce hug. Once she had gotten her breath back from your crushing embrace and had done her fair share of giggling she lightly hold you by your shoulders and pushed you slightly away so she could take a good look at your face.

Her smile turned to a frown and she asked,” what’s wrong?”

Apparently able to tell something wasn’t all there just wrong looking at you, damn. There go your plans to totally pretend your studying was done and go about your day in ignorant bliss… Eh, that probably wouldn’t have worked out anyway.

“I’m…” you started and looked down, “… So stupid. I just can’t focus or figure out what I need to.” It was all muttering but she seemed to understand well enough as her hand came to your cheek and gently forced you to look back up at her.

“You’re not stupid,” it was stated. Leaving no doubt in your mind that it was meant and nothing would change her mind. You swallowed hard and fought back the tears itching in the corners of your eyes. So you nodded and crept a hand up to meet hers on your cheek, leaning into it with a sigh.

“I’m sure you’re right,” you muttered. She usually was, honestly. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll believe you,” and you gently laughed. Not fully joking but also not fully self-deprecating. You were confident in your skills… most of the time.

She was about to say something but it was then you noticed George at the door entrance. He was looking more confused than anything else. His sunglasses were resting on his forehead as he looked to and from you and Pattie. Though nothing was said as she had interrupted herself; Pattie turned around the face George, apparently knowing he stood there.

“George,” she said, “[first name] doesn’t believe me when I say she’s smart.”

“Well, we can’t have that. Now can we?” He said looking as serious as Pattie. Who shook her head.

You swallowed as it slowly but surely looked like they were planning something. Something to do with you. In synchronization; their heads turned to you. A sight that almost frightened you, if you just ignored the comedy of it.

George stepped closer to you and leaned down to place a light peck on your cheek. He looked down at you, still serious. “You’re one of the brightest people I know,” it was said with such a lovely voice and your heart fluttered at the compliment. Surely he knew many clever people. And to count you as one among them? Wow.

You had been dating for good while now, that that it had felt especially long, and it wasn’t the first time either had complimented you for your smarts. It was just… easily forgotten, you supposed. Your own intellect wasn’t something you thought of a lot, to be quite honest.

Pattie stood beside George and looked at you equally as lovingly as he.

“You do know we’ll always be there for you. To support you. To hold you. So if this is difficult and you need help or support; all you have to do is to say so and we’ll drop all else we’re doing to come to your aid.”

You nodded, really trying not to cry. You needed your eyes clear to read your homework, that’s why you wouldn’t cry. Totally.

You cried anyway; and nodded, as you wiped them away.

“Thank you, guys, so much. So so much. It’s a much, really. My head, that is. Also the math but we can blame the Greeks for that one,” you gave a single laugh as your breathing staggered and you tried to control it, “gosh.”

They smiled at that and Pattie gently took hold on your arm and lead you back into the living room with George in tow close behind her. You sat back down in front of your books and, surprisingly you thought, felt clearer minded than before when you were alone.

They sat on the opposite side of the table and looked at you.

“You can do this,” Pattie leaned forward and placed her soft and well-manicured hands on yours. “We here for you,” joined George in with and you slowly nodded; feeling more ready than before.


End file.
